mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Ms. Harshwhinny/Gallery
Season three Games Ponies Play Ms. Harshwhinny checks her watch S03E12.png|Anytime now. Ms. Harshwhinny at the train station S3E12.png|They should be here already. Twilight saying hello to Harshwhinny S03E12.png|She's greeted by a carefree Twilight. Crystal Pie Cart S3E12.png Ms. Harshwhinny 2.png|Her day is not good so far. Ms. Harshwhinny sweating S03E12.png|This is one heavy, luggage. Ms. Harshwhinny getting splashed S03E12.png|Oh no! Ms Harshwhinny and Ms Peachbottom at the spa S3E12.png|I mean, this day didn't start out the way I expected. Ms Harshwhinny at the spa S3E12.png|''Yawn.'' Ms. Harshwhinny talking with Ms. Peachbottom S03E12.png|Ooh, your day was good? Ms. Harshwhinny spotted S3E12.png|Glad somepony's been having a great time. Ms. Harshwhinny hears Cadance's name S03E12.png|''I did hear, Princess Cadance's name?'' Ms Harshwhinny looking around the spa S3E12.png|Where is she? I must see her! Ms Harshwhinny talking to Princess Cadance S3E12.png|There you are, Princess Cadance. Princess Cadance and Rarity listening to Ms. Harshwhinny S03E12.png|Cadance, I must tell you. Princess Cadance cannot believe what she hears S03E12.png|Ooh my... Ms. Harshwhinny complains about not having a welcome committee S03E12.png|I have seen better days in my time. Rainbow Dash thinks she ruined everything S03E12.png|Seeing how upset and sorry Rainbow Dash is. Harshwhinny and Peachbottom S03E12.png|She finally has the smile on. Harshwhinny is impressed about Peachbottom's treatment S03E12.png|I know where the Games, will be hosted now. Princess Cadance announcing the Equestria Games to be held in the Crystal Empire S3E12.png|Going out onto the balcony with Princess Cadance. Season four Flight to the Finish Ms. Harshwhinny enters the class S4E05.png|Tremble! For She has arrived! Ms. Harshwhinny "thank you" S4E05.png|I'm an important pony so I want to make this quick Ms. Harshwhinny addresses the class S4E05.png|"As you know..." Ms. Harshwhinny "compete for glory" S4E05.png|This is a great honour and greater burden! Ms. Harshwhinny "you littlest ones" S4E05.png|Let me introduce my ever-professional assistant... Ms. Harshwhinny surprised S4E05.png|Where is she anyway...? And what's making that jet propulsion noise? Fillies cheering for Rainbow Dash S4E05.png|Upstaged by a speedster! Rainbow Dash "you're going to the Games" S4E05.png|"You're going to the Games." Rainbow Dash "who's gonna be the lucky ponies" S4E05.png|Why did they lumber me with this... amateur? Rainbow Dash "you're gonna love this!" S4E05.png|Oh, thank Celestia she's wrapping up... Ms. Harshwhinny "now then" S4E05.png|Back to the important stuff... Ms. Harshwhinny "you ponies will form teams" S4E05.png|This prize will only be for those who strive their hardest! Ms. Harshwhinny about to explain rules S4E05.png|We will be judging you on many criteria! Rainbow Dash interrupts Ms. Harshwhinny S4E05.png|Some creative differences here... Rainbow Dash "get to the nitty-gritty later" S4E05.png|I can't believe I'm entrusting this to her... Rainbow Dash blowing whistle in Harshwhinny's face S4E05.png|Oh Celestia...she's actually doing this... Ms. Harshwhinny "professionalism, Ms. Dash" S4E05.png|Miss Dash! A little more professional decorum! Ms. Harshwhinny getting in Dash's face S4E05.png|''Professional... decorum...!'' Ms. Harshwhinny in Rainbow Dash's face S04E05.png|''Capice?'' Rainbow Dash understands S4E05.png|Really...? Celestia said her middle name was "Marigold"...! Ms. Harshwhinny "hmph!" S4E05.png|Okay... Second chances... Ms. Harshwhinny unsure of Rainbow Dash S04E05.png|''Don't'' blow it! Ms. Harshwhinny emphasizes "very professionally" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "quite, quite correct" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "in the meantime" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "the single most important thing" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash stops herself S4E05.png Rainbow Dash calming herself down S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "meet me after school" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash stops herself again S4E05.png Rainbow Dash leaves "professionally" S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny groaning S4E05.png|Alicorns of Day, Night, Love and Magic give me strength... Ms. Harshwhinny "the most important thing" S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny "wow me" S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny at the podium S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny announcing "Cutie Mark Crusaders" S4E05.png CMC receiving winners' wreaths S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny disagrees with "acceptable" S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny getting excited S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny "totally stupendously" S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny in cute excitement S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny "amazing thing I've ever seen!" S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny embarrassed S4E05.png Equestria Games Spike walking with Ms. Harshwhinny S4E24.png Spike "until you give me the signal" S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "couldn't be simpler" S4E24.png Spike and Harshwhinny step outside S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "Mr. the Dragon, are you coming?" S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "would somepony help him walk?" S4E24.png Royal guards approaching Spike S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "this is the signal" S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny tapping her hoof S4E24.png Spike frozen in place S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "I'm giving you the signal now!" S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny yelling at Spike S4E24.png Spike climbing the torch ladder S4E24.png Spike and Ms. Harshwhinny on the torch platform S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "light the torch already" S4E24.png Spike "did you bring a match?" S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "you're a fire-breathing dragon" S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny scowling at Spike S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny and royal guard surprised S4E24.png Spike "I'm... not sure" S4E24.png Spike talking to Ms. Harshwhinny S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "what are you talking about?" S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "for the whole thing!" S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny rolling her eyes S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "next thing you know" S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny muttering "celebrities..." S4E24.png Equestria Games golden Crystal Empire flags S04E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny telling Spike "it's time" S4E24.png IDW comics Friends Forever issue 21 page 5.jpg Miscellaneous German Season 3 Poster.jpg Season 4 poster.jpg Season 3 German DVD cover sideview.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg pt:Sra. Harshwhinny/Galeria